Unfortunate Circumstances
by myakita
Summary: Kanda is in a worse mood than usual, and mysteriously got an injury on his hand. Could it be connected? Read and find out. Kanda x Lenalee of course.


I do not own D. Grey Man.

I had just gotten back from my latest mission right before dinner. I ran to the mess hall as fast as I could, since the entire mission I never had a chance to eat -it was a three day mission- and I was starving. When I got there I couldn't get through the line fast enough.

When I did finally get through I found Lavi and Allen already seated. They were looking right at me. I got the message, so I sat down next to Allen.

"So how was the mission?" Allen asked while he stuffed himself at an inhuman speed I had already gotten used to.

I was about to respond when someone on the other side of the mess hall screamed. Everyone looked towards the source of the sound. It was the new girl, Misa, I think her name was. She was on her butt with a certain short tempered swordsman's blade at her throat.

I hurried to stop him before he hurt her. I managed to grab his wrist as the blade was swinging down. He gave me a demonic look that said "_let go or else_." I was actually a little tempted ask him "or else what," but I would prefer to keep my limbs in one piece.

"Kanda what is wrong with you?" I asked purposely ignoring his look intensifying.

He growled at me before demanding I let go of him. I told him that when he backs off I will. He growled at me again, and ripped my hand off. He then left, as people moved out of his way. One finder was not so lucky. Kanda slammed the poor guy into the ground face first. After giving Misa a quick look to make sure that she was alright –which she was- I ran over to the poor guy. He had to be carried out on a stretcher to the infirmary.

After that people went back to eating like nothing happened. Back at the table we all had the same thing on our mind, though none of us wanted to say it.

"Um, excuse me," Misa said, playing with her short choppy rainbow colored hair.

"Hey, you okay Misa?" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm not quite sure if Mr. Kanda is…" She said looking down at the floor ashamed.

We looked up at her like she was speaking a different language. She then went on to say that she noticed his hand was bandaged, and he looked exhausted. I know Kanda for some reason hasn't gone on any missions in the past week. She was walking over to him when she tripped, and her soup landed on him, though most of got on his bandaged hand.

"I see, thanks for telling us. Don't worry we'll take care of him." I said to Misa kindly, and giving her a reassuring smile before she left.

"And how exactly do you plan do that?" Allen asked, sounding like he was worried about the answer. He was smart enough to know I wanted him and Lavi to help.

"Simple we'll check up on him." I said excitedly hoping it would spread to them.

"One problem Kanda kinda hates me and Allen, and he isn't exactly happy with you either right now." Lavi stated in a less than optimistic tone.

"Well that doesn't mean we have an excuse abandon him." I responded. Allen and Lavi were less than eager. For some reason Lavi started looking scared. Kanda was behind me wasn't he? I dared to turn my head to look. I was right.

"And who said I needed babysitting." Kanda said growling at us. He looked even angrier than usual, and the homicidal gleam in his eye.

He didn't wait for us to come up with a response before he left again. Again, people did their best to stay out of his way. With a sigh I got up, and followed after him. I was expecting the "are-you-insane" look I got from both Allen and Lavi. I ignored it, and keep going.

Lucky for me he was still in the hallway by the time I got out. Sadly he seemed to know I was following him, and sped up. He was crazy if he thought I of all people couldn't catch up. When I finally did he suddenly stopped and watched as I tripped trying to stop too. While I was getting up he glared at me. Once I was back on my feet I realized how venomous his glare really was.

"Weren't you listening when I said I don't need babysitting?" He snarled at me.

I let his angry tone slide down my back. While Kanda's attitude took a little time to adapt to I have already gotten completely used it. So I was unfazed by his glaring.

"Weren't you listening?! I don't need anyone to take care of me." He screamed, though oddly he sounding rattled almost to the point of sounding freaked out. It couldn't be he is usually only angry. Sure, there are times he shows other emotions, but never like this.

"Kanda what's wrong?" I asked back trying not to sound like I was trying to take care of him, WHICH I WASN'T.

"Why won't you just go away!? IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?!" He screamed so loudly everyone in mess hall could hear him.

After all long sigh I said to him ", fine, I'll go. Go ahead be alone see if I care." After saying it I walked back to the mess hall.

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDETSTAND!" He screamed before stomping in the other direction.

Lavi and Allen were staring at me with their jaws hanging open. They looked like they just saw a bear juggling with clown makeup on or saw Kanda happy to see them for no demonic reason. Since I knew they'd stay like that for a while I shut their mouths for them.  
I then walked back to our table and continued eating like nothing happened. I knew full well it would be a very long time before everyone else joined me. It wasn't much of a secret that I had a huge crush on Kanda, well to every one besides Kanda and my idiotic brother.

While everyone was pretty supportive about it, some tended to be slightly more aggressive than others. Jeryy being the prime and only example, he uses almost every chance he can. I remember once he "borrowed" Kanda's sword so I would have to help him find it. It almost ended very badly for him, but he barely escaped. Unfortunately none of his stunts are going to be of any help to me now.

After dinner I decided to go to the training area to meditate. I knew it would help me think about everything, like I needed to. I made quick work of my uniform, and changed into a comfortable pair of white shorts and matching shirt.

The mats as always felt nice against my feet, not like I paid attention for long. For in the middle of the room was Kanda. He didn't even seem to care I was there. He must have been really concentrated, since he acted as if he didn't hear me come in.

"Oh, sorry…" I said before around to going back to the door, since it was probably best we stay apart for a little while. I genuinely cared about Kanda, but I wasn't stupid enough to bother him when he was like this.

"Wait." He said, making me stop in my tracks. I looked back at him. He was already on his feet and walking to me.

I turned around and waited for him to stop, which was only a few inches away from me. It was awkward to say the least. I was sure my cheeks were blood red, why did he have to be so close. Then he almost as if he knew how I was feeling he leaned his head next to my ear. I could feel his smile, and then he said something that made my blood turn cold.

"Sorry silly girl, but sadly it's not meant to be. It's been wonderful working with you." He said, while his tone was loaded with an icy kind of joy.

Suddenly I could feel his hands around my throat. I felt something in one of his palms, it was deep and straight line, kind of like a cut from a blade. It didn't add up. A swordsman a good as Kanda is wouldn't get cut on the palm, and he is never like this. I came to the conclusion that it wasn't Kanda.

I looked down and kicked his shin as hard as I could, and the second he let go of me I bit into the hand with the cut. The faker screamed in agony. I topped it off by kicking him in the side as hard as I could. He hit the floor hard, cursing like a sailor every second. Blood went down his hand and arm.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, LENALEE?" He said… well not completely, the way he actually said it was inappropriate for all audiences so we had to censor it… A LOT.

"Wait that's really you Kanda?!" I said, stupidly I might add.

"WELL DUH!" He said –sort of- we had to censor most of Kanda's side of the conversation.

I offered a hand to help him up, but he ignored it. When he was up he shoved me to the ground as hard as he could. My shoulder would definitely have bruises for a very long time, not like I didn't deserve them.

"Oh, and you might want to stay out of my sight for a very long time." He warned demonically. Surprisingly we didn't have to censor this. Still it was scary enough to make me petrified.

I knew better than to not heed his warning, so I lied on the floor till I knew he would be long gone. I took my time changing just to be careful.

When I got out I found Lavi waiting for me. He was leaning against the wall, giving me a sideways smile. I wasn't really in the mood for whatever he was smiling about. It most likely had something to do with Kanda being mad.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!" I yelled ramming my head into the wall over and over. I mean what was I thinking?! She probably hates me, if she didn't already. If I was her I'd hate me by now! Besides even if she didn't hate me, she'd never go for someone like me.

In my frustration I squeezed the rag I was using to stop the bleeding. Needless to say at the moment my hand was killing me. Who would have thought Lenalee could bite so hard?! Speaking whom of is probably off somewhere with Short Stack.

After I stopped pounding my head for a minute I thought about how should probably find her and apologize. Hopefully she isn't very far ahead. After mix of slamming my head on stone, loss of blood from a wound that won't heal, and no sleep, I was exhausted and even more irritable than usual.

"Last place I saw her was the training area, maybe she isn't far from there." I thought to myself like there was a possibility its true.

After hurrying past the training area, I heard Lavi. I was sure he was talking with someone. Maybe he knows where she is, then again if he did he probably wouldn't tell me.

A few feet from the entrance there was a curve that eventually leads to the mess hall. I was about to take the route, when I saw Lavi lying on Lenalee. I immediately spun around, and left for my room. I was already planning slamming my head against the way till I either pass out, or die. I don't really care which.

I heard someone walking towards us, but by the time Lavi had gotten off me they were gone. I couldn't help but wonder who it was.

"Sorry about that Lenalee, I tripped." Lavi apologized while looked where I heard the person coming from. They really must have been in a hurry, though I could have sworn I didn't hear them cross.

I decided not to put too much thought into it. After that I and Lavi talked for a couple hours before going to bed. I managed avoid telling him about what happened in the training room. I knew that Lavi would get angry, go after Kanda, then there'd but trouble.

As I made my way to my room I noticed Kanda was walking away from his. It's odd he didn't have his hair tied back, and didn't have Mugen with him. I was considering just going to sleep, but suddenly I realized he was going to the water ways. I didn't just burst out running after him; I slowly followed behind him a good distance away.

When we finally got to the water way, I surprised to see him actually sitting at the edge while submerging his feet. What was he up to? Not even a second later he jumped into the water. Wait, since when can Kanda swim? Wait… Kanda can't swim!

By time I figured it out I was already running to the water. I didn't stop to stop before diving in. I swam as fast as I could and managed to grab him. It was harder to swim up to the surface. I was surprised about how effective adrenaline was. I was horrified to find he wasn't breathing. After that I hurried to get him on solid ground.

I did the best compressions I could, but they weren't working. Suddenly I felt Kanda's hand on the back of my head push me forward. Our lips met in a kiss.

Somehow I went from kissing Kanda in the water way to in a dark room. The only thing that I could see was a woman in a heavy looking kimono sitting on a dark purple mat. The woman looked like an evil Japanese porcelain doll. She was perfectly still.

"Why hello young lady." She said still not moving. I could have sworn her lips didn't move either, but I had to be seeing things.

"Where's Kanda?" I demanded.

"Kanda you say?" She said touching her lips. "Kanda? Kanda? Kanda?" She said moving her head back and forth in exaggerated movements.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES! WHERE IS HE?!" I yelled feeling like Kanda for a moment, very creepy.

"Ah! Now I remember." She said holding up her index finger, then snapped her fingers. Whatever light she had shining above her disappeared. I looked around franticly until another light to the right of me. In the spot light was the same woman. This time she was on a dark purple couch. She had Kanda lying in her lap.

I tried to charge at her, but for some reason I couldn't move. Having nothing else I could do I gave her the best scowl I could. Man, I have stop acting like Kanda.

"Hehehe… silly girl what is that sour face for, all you'll get is wrinkles? I'm not hurting your little lover just yet. Unfortunately I am unable to be rid of him just yet; for you see before I finish him off I had to find a new vessel. Oh, and you are perfect overly sentimental and weak." She said clapping her hands together excitedly.

I didn't say anything. What should I say? Should I say that she won't get away with it? Right now I wasn't sure that was true. She looked at me openly amused like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh, how disappointing, the poor boy was so in love with you, and you doing even want to help him. No compassion or drive, absolutely tragic." She said petting Kanda's head tenderly. I couldn't help but think how angry Kanda would be if he was awake.

I glared at her in disbelief. She must have been lying, there was no way she could be telling the truth. She laughed at me again. She then mocked us by saying that Kanda had been hurt when he saw Lavi lying on me; so much that he knocked himself out by slamming his head into the wall. Words can't express how guilty I felt.

"Innocence activate!" I said as my dark boots activated.

I charged at her but when I jumped to kick her face, the akuma disappeared. She then reappeared behind me. I barely missed her embedding her claws in my back. I then landed a kick on her shoulder. She was sent flying into the darkness.

I used the opportunity to run to Kanda's side. I used one arm to lift him up, while I surveyed the darkness. I heard stomping noises in the darkness. She must have gone to her akuma form.

"Kanda wake up!" I said shaking him like a crazy person. He wouldn't budge.

"Silly girl there isn't anything you can do. It'd be a miracle if he even opened his eyes ever again. While I was residing in his body he deprived himself of sleep. He is truly stubborn, which is why I could only control him while he is asleep. On the bright side I got go through his memories so I should have no problem impersonating you." She laughed from the shadows; I think she was in front of me.

Just in the nick of time I saw her coming at us from behind and barely dodged it bringing Kanda with me. Kanda and I hit the floor hard. I looked and saw a level 2 that looked like a screwed up mix of a t-rex, snake, bird, and wolf.

"Hehe, it's sad that in his last moments he is finally in the arms of the woman he loves so much, and he isn't even awake to feel it!" She mocked laughing like a lunatic.

"Who said it was his final moments?" I responded with a confident smile.

"Oh, really? What makes you think that Silly Girl?" She asked with what looked like a mangled smile.

"I know that because I love him, and I'll never let you touch him." I said before vanishing into the dark.

By the way she was looking around I could tell she couldn't see that well in the dark. Now that I had the advantage I gently put Kanda down. If I walked quietly she wouldn't notice me.

Utilizing my innocence I snuck behind her, and struck her at the base of the neck. As she screamed in pain she swung around while trying to strike me. Unfortunately for her I moved out of the way, and struck her in the head.

"Is that the best you've got? You're forgetting I have control of your friend's body, which includes his nerves." She said as Kanda screamed from the darkness. It sounded agonizingly painful.

I was only distracted for a second. Sadly, a second was all the time she needed. Her tail slammed into me. She sent flying into the darkness. I had a very hard landing; every bit air in my lungs was knocked out of me. I gasped for more so loudly she would have to be deaf not to hear. I had to force my eyes open.

The whole room was illuminated. When she had time to do it or how was beyond me. I didn't have to look far to find her. She had Kanda in one of her what I'm guessing is paws. She seemed amused by the horrified expression that had to be on my face.

"Here you want him, take him." She yelled before flinging him at me like a rag doll.

I barely caught him before hit the ground, and unfortunately in the attempt I was sent flying. We rolled about ten feet after landing. I looked up to see how much closer she got, so I was shocked to see she hadn't moved. In fact she was sneering at us.

I could have sworn my heart stopped when I felt Kanda stir in my arms. I looked down, and saw his eyes opening slightly for a moment then shut again.

"KANDA! KANDA YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" I screamed shaking him as hard as I could.

I couldn't help but smile when he opened his eyes. It was short lived, though since the second I looked up I saw the Akuma charging at us. I dropped Kanda, and jumped at her. I got a good downwards kick on her head, in between her eyes. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. To finish her off I gave her another kick, this time right above her eyes.

I opened my eyes to find my lips still on Kanda's. I hastily pulled away. I was relieved to see him breathing again. I watched as he opened his eyes, and gave me a shocked and embarrassed look. I couldn't help but think about how Lavi and Allen would kill to see the look.

"How are you feeling?" I asked trying not to laugh.

He didn't say anything just looked away while his face turned red.

"Kanda…" I started, as he looked back up at me. I choked for a minute before telling myself to go ahead and say it ", I love you."

He quickly got out of my arms, and sat up. He didn't say anything, and I was sure his face was red. Was he angry at me for saying that I loved him? I felt tear swelling up, then all of sudden he turned around and pulled me into a kiss. It felt so right…

**Omake time!**

"So we have gone and asked people's opinion of the new couple," said the annoying reporter.

The first person was Lenalee's precious big brother. It came as a surprise so be prepared.

"SHE'S WHAT!? I'LL KILL HIM!"

The second was the ever talented chief Jeryy, since he has such a supporting role in making the couple a couple!

"It's about time. It was just so sad watching them making those lovey dovey eyes at each other when they weren't looking!"

Of course we also have to ask Lavi and Allen. Both were quite surprised, but Lavi was the first to come over the shock.

"NO WAY! KANDA HAS A HEART!?" Lavi said, with his eyes opened wide and bulging out like a pug.

"I don't believe it. I never thought Kanda would actually care for her back." Allen said in much quieter than Lavi. (Seriously, he almost busted my ear drum!)

**The end! I hoped you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
